


Grace d'Argento Tribute || Blood Drive

by Longren



Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longren/pseuds/Longren
Summary: Beauty AND beast. Grace could be sucking a lollipop and looking sweet as cherry-pie one moment and feeding you into her blood engine the next. Driven to save her sister, Grace enters the Blood Drive for the big cash prize that will change both their lives. But after grinding up bad men for a few months, her once sweet heart is now buried in the chest of a stone-cold killer.This is my tribute to "Grace D'Argento", a main character in Syfy's Blood Drive and played wonderfully by Christina Ochoa! Even though it is not even done with its first season yet Blood Drive has become a show that I really like and am becoming a bit addicted to honestly. It's sense of "grindhouse" style along with it's action, sci-fi and horror elements as well as me actually getting invested in Grace as a character there's really something unique about this TV series that I love! The song I used is my noname composition, y which I think was a good fit and goes with the energy and chaotic nature of the show.





	Grace d'Argento Tribute || Blood Drive




End file.
